


@Reply

by gravityuniverse256



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: @reply, A LOT of Angst, Angst, Blood, M/M, Murder, Reverse Falls AU, Songfic, Violence, also violence, horrible kids, rape mention, set it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityuniverse256/pseuds/gravityuniverse256
Summary: William, after five long years, manages to break free from the chains holding him back and exact revenge on his former master and mistress. Is this really a good idea? (Songfic to the song "@Reply" off the album Horrible Kids by Set It Off). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCrX2ALZEmU





	

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of rape/graphic depictions of violence! Please avoid reading if these are triggers for you!

The chains have broken. William is finally free from the wretched twins grasp, and is about to exact his revenge.

 

_Did you think that I, did you think that I, would fall down flat on my face_

Will hisses at his former master and mistress, his form fully reverting to a modified demonic one. He grabs their amulets, ripping them from their clothes and smashing them in his hands. Golden blood oozes from his claws.

 

_Did your smug remarks, ever reach the heart?_

After disposing of the remains of the amulets, William thrashes at both of their chests, stunning and winding the twins.

 

_PRETENTIOUS, POISED IN PLACE!_

No longer did his Master Dipper or Mistress Mabel hold any pretentious stance. They were pushed to the cold, stone tiles, throats being crushed by an extremely pissed off demon.

 

_OMG, look at me, all I wanna be is just like him_

Will reflects on all the times his master shoved his tongue down the poor demon’s throat, hurting him in literally every method one could think of, perhaps more. And he thought nearly every second that he would free himself, he would become as high a power as Dipper Gleeful. Someday…and today was that day.

_Filthy mean, filthy scene, slowly spiraling down into the drain._

The blood gushing from both of the twins as Will tears at their ribs pools and drains in the floor drain nearby, tears mixing in. The scene is absolutely horrific, the Gleeful twins thrash for their lives as they are slowly mutilated, blood lazily covering almost everything within a five foot radius.

 

_Two sleepless weeks is all that it takes to find, foundations worth the time of our life._

As a result of nightmares and being so afraid of nighttime attacks, Will got little sleep, if any. And in those moments he cursed his life, the universe, his brother, and of course his masters. Slowly but surly he gathered up the magic still remaining in his body, breaking the chains little by little. It took five years.

 

_This is our night, this is our time_

The timing was perfect. He launched a surprise attack during the night, able to catch the two off guard, and on the five year anniversary of when he was first captured.

 

_This is our chance at feeling alive_

Magic rushes through the demon’s body, a rush and murderous crave he hadn’t truly felt in years. And he was able to exert it all now, he felt more in tune with life and death then ever.

 

_Because chaotic minds can think alike._

William was far from innocent. When going through an insane loop, the demon could achieve anything, his mindset could be taken for absolute chaos. This was one of the traits he shared with his brother, as well as from experiencing what Dipper Gleeful had done to him for so many years.

 

_This is our night, this is our time, this is our chance at feeling alive_

Further ripping into the twin’s flesh. He made sure they were still living so they could suffer the longest amount possible. “ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!” Will’s voice echos through the basement.

 

_Cause everyone knows the stars come out at night._

The night sky kept him sane, looking up at it reminding him of his old home in the mindscape. And it reminded him he had survived another day, no matter what was to come tomorrow. And he looks at it now from the small basement window, the starts seeming to dance. Perhaps it was his rush of adrenaline.

 

_Oh dear, have we struck a nerve here_

Dipper attempts to slit the other’s wrists with a scalpel he pulled from his pocket, his cockiness and overconfidence telling him he could win the hopeless fight. Although a demon, Will had gone too far, in his opinion.

 

_Altered your perception_

William’s dark cackle sounded as he grabs the sharp device from the other’s hand, forcing it through his palm and though the concrete, pinning it there. A blood curling scream from Dipper.

 

_Seeds of doubt have manifested into our investment_

The former masters couldn’t believe this was happening, their movements slowing. They both began to feel dizzy from extraneous blood loss, welcoming death to end their suffering, the other they concluded being too powerful. They prayed that their uncles could recapture the demon and perhaps resurrect them. A sharp slap to both of their faces re-awakened them.

 

_Lay away while you pray that we’ll go away, we will find you_

More flashbacks. Will hiding in the basement from Master Gleeful two years ago. He thought the others had gone to bed, around three in the morning Dipper coming down the stairs to find an awake Will, wrists slit in an attempts to kill himself from a razor blade he had found on the floor. “You must want pain…” Gleeful commented, keeping him chained to the wall for a week straight prior to that.

 

_Like a ghost, here’s a toast to eternity_

It felt like an eternity for the demon. And finally he was getting his sweet release.

“ _I am here to stay.”_

_2 sleepless weeks is all that it takes to find_

Throughout the seemingly endless night, more and more torture. He wouldn’t let the two fall asleep as the hours past, knowing they would die in their sleep. So he did small things to keep them awake, constant small cuts, shattering of small bones, anything so they would stay alert.

 

_Foundations worth the time of our lives._

It was like he had planned this all out, all of those nights without sleep in a row giving him time to think.

 

_This is our night, this is our time, this is our chance at feeling alive_

William’s chance had finally come. He could kill them right there, but that would be too easy. There had to be a prologue to them burning in hell.

 

_Cause everyone knows the stars, the stars come out at night._

A shooting star flashes across the night sky. William’s form glitches slightly.

 

_They come out at night…_

Another glitch in his form, his vision begins to shake violently. He shakes his head and tries to ignore it. “It can’t happen…not now…”

 

_They come out at night…_

Another glitch, a screech of pain coming from the demon this time. In an attempts to keep the other’s trapped he quickly chains them to the wall, tightening the chain around their throats enough to fully cut off wind.

 

_THEY COME OUT AT NIGHT._

He tries to take a deep breath, the air burning in his lungs as his from begins to be rejected by the properties of the dimension. He had abused his magic too much. Golden flames began to roll off his claws and onto the floor, scorching and leaving behind an odd blue residue.

 

_Five soldiers in line with out blindfolds in hand, our spirit intact we abide by the land_

The Gleefuls’ sight begins to fade as they lose both oxygen and blood, thrashing wildly for their lives in a mindless panic response all would get before they die.

 

_Five captains on deck with a look in their eyes, their ship may be broken but look at them fly_

Their eyes are wide, begging for help or release of any kind, and perhaps hope. Because the only way to survive is hope, although that is a fatal mistake. They’ll struggle until the end, their confidence telling them to do so.

 

_Fixation with a passion will push you to move, the obstacle mentioned is referring to you_

Even in his nearly disintegrated form, William can’t let the others survive. No, he worked too hard, he has already gone too far. Using his remaining magic he reforms a pair of sharp claws, ripping into the twin’s chests and tearing out their still beating hearts.

 

_You should know we’re never ever ever gonna quit!_

And in their last few seconds of consciousness the sight the Gleeful twins viewed was a fanged grin, eyes taken over completely by a golden glow, blood spattered on the demon’s face. The words “Thank you,” could have been heard echoing through the basement, but perhaps that was an illusion.

 

_This is our night, this is our time, this is our chance at feeling alive…_

Will dropped the hearts, falling to the ground in exhaustion. The entire atmosphere began to burn his lungs, he glitched through time space repeatedly, his final place ending up being outside.

 

_Because chaotic minds can think alike._

What had he done? He absolutely mutilated his former master and mistress. He was just like his brother, and he would never get past that chaos.

 

_This is our night, this is our time…_

His body began to engulf itself in searing, golden flames as a panic response, burning the grass around him as he tried to focus on the stars. He was slowly suffocating under the weight of the world, his sudden exertion of magic being too much on him.

 

_This is our chance at feeling alive…_

William thought, this is really how he was going to die. But it was oddly peaceful, one of the last things he imagined being the twins corpses, clearly the life sucked out of them, being chained to the wall, and that put him at peace. The suffering was peaceful, because he knew he was free. But then he thought about his brother. The fact that he never got a chance to say goodbye, that they never got a chance to make up. And he sobbed, whatever magic he had left came out as golden glinted tears. “I’m sorry…” the words echoed through his mind. He wondered if they were said out loud.

 

_Cause everyone knows the stars come out at night._

“One last look…” reality faded away from him, the view of the clear night sky darkening as he was disconnected from life.

 


End file.
